Miek (Earth-11584)
History "This isn't the general I followed! This isn't the Worldbreaker we needed! Don't you see, this is why I had to blow up that ship!" Miek is a member of the Warbound Clan of the Hulk, and arguably the second in command under the Hulk himself. A member of an insectoid species native to Sakaar, Miek only knew war and destruction for his entire life, as his entire family was wiped out in one battle or another between the various warlords contesting the large planet. Miek's species (who's name is never mentioned) learned to live with this constant warfare, adapting to become well-equipped foot soldiers in these skirmishes under various different masters. Miek himself believes that he has fought in over a hundred battles though he admitted that he lost count somewhere around thirty. While enslaved to the Red King, Miek found a kindred spirit in the newly enslaved Hulk, and became a close ally of the soldier during the tyrant's final conquest of Sakaar. When the Red King turned on the Hulk, it was a no brainer for Miek to join with his friend against his master, helping to form the Warbound Clan for this express purpose. Miek was placed in charge of strategy and battle tactics due to his vast experience in combat, and he quickly showed himself to be a skilled planner, helping lead the smaller Warbound force to decisive victories over the Red King's forces on numerous occasions. Eventually, Miek was present when the Hulk destroyed the Red King and claimed the throne of Sakaar for himself, Miek believing that an ancient prophecy of his people of the coming of the World Breaker may had finally been fulfilled, which would achieve the vengeance for his race that he sought almost single-mindedly. However, Miek grew somewhat disenchanted with the Hulk's rule, especially after he granted amnesty to some of the remaining loyal soldiers of the Red King. Feeling betrayed by the Hulk not being the World Breaker of legend, Miek sought to find a way to make it happen. He learned of the Hulk's strength increasing with his anger and, seeing his anger subside in the presence of his consort Caeira, formulated a plan. He set off a bomb on the Hulk's ship that had brought him to Sakaar years ago, killing several hundreds of individuals, including Caeira and the Hulk's unborn child. Blaming the explosion on a technical malfunction (and thus on those who had sent Hulk to Sakaar in the first place), Miek encouraged the Hulk to assemble a ship to fly back to Earth to bring vengeance on his jailers. He was initially displeased at the Hulk's refusal to completely level Attilan, only taking Black Bolt hostage instead.With Hulk also giving a 24 hour deadline for the Earth to turn over his other jailers, Miek took it upon himself to strike first, dispatching a group of soldiers to attack the Sanctum Sanctorum and apprehend Doctor Strange, only for this ploy to fail. Eventually Miek was forced to confront the Hulk's true nature when he was confronted by the Earth's heroes, and witnessed the Hulk transform back into Bruce Banner for the first time. Listening to Banner explain his condition, Miek didn't believe that this weakling was the same as the World Breaker, and thus attacked him in a frenetic attempt to bring the Hulk back. Miek succeeded when he admitted his culpability in the explosion that killed Caeira, driving Hulk into an angered frenzy and finally unleashing the World Breaker (though nearly killing Miek in the process) until he was subdued by a gamma suppressor beam. Miek was taken into custody along with Korg and Hulk while the rest of the Warbound departed back for Sakaar, with the injured Miek held in an undisclosed location to this day. Powers & Abilities * Combat Experience: Miek is one of the most experienced members of the Warbound Clan in terms of actual combat, having survived a multitude of battles enslaved under the Red King. As such, he was generally responsible for battle tactics for the Hulk, and arguably was second in command under Hulk himself. * Durable Exoskeleton: Like all of his native species, Miek has a durable exo-skeleton that was able to withstand heavy impacts, even taking a couple of blows from the Worldbreaker Hulk before cracking. Weaknesses Despite his brilliant combat strategies and durability, the physical prowess of Miek is hardly remarkable, and in a direct confrontation he would likely be defeated by most of Earth's heroes. He generally relied on cunning and superior intelligence to try and win battles. He was also obsessed with the pursuit of vengeance for his nearly wiped out race, to the point of risking his own life by unleashing the World Breaker Hulk on the universe when he killed Hulk's wife on Sakaar. Film Details Miek appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is voiced by actor Mark Hamill. * World War Hulk (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters